Beyond The Dead/ Issue 6
Horse Capitol of The World - Issue 6 of Beyond The Dead It’s been at least about 45 minutes of absolutely nothing, besides the patience to reach Ft. Campbell. All we have seen has been poor bastards either dead on the road or roaming throughout the forest looking crippled. The only people that we’re awake were Joe who was driving while listening to his Keith Urban CD. Bradley and Landan who we’re just graceful for being able to spend another day with each other, we’re chatting up. Then there was Dessi, I haven’t talked to her much this whole time. This was my chance to talk to her without no interruptions or anything at all. I stood up from the brown seat and walked toward the back of the bus where she was sitting. Lionell: Hey Dessi, how’s it going Dessi: Good. Hey do you think there will ever be a cure or anything at all? Lionell: Yeah, I mean who ever started it has to be able to find a cure I would hope. Dessi: Look just thanks for everything you have done for me as well as everyone else. I might have been one of those things. Lionell: Well you won’t have to worry, as long as I’m around, I won’t let nothing happen to you. Dessi then leaned in, and gave Lionell a long hug. She rested her head against his warm chest, while he comforts her with his long basketball like arms. She then lifted her head, and gave him a kiss on his cheeks. Joe: Well we’re here ladies in gentlemen. Don’t think this was what either of us was expecting. Lionell broke out of his fantasy, and looked up only to see that Ft. Campbell was overtaken by biters. Lionell: Shit, where the hell we supposed to go now? Bradley: We could go to my future college coach house…. He always said if I ever need a place to stay, he’ll be available. I’m sure he’ll let you and your friends stay Lionell: You’re a life saver Bradley, where does your coach live? Bradley: Lexington Kentucky I believe. He drove my family and me out there to his house, in order to recruit me for his basketball program. His house is ginormous! It will be perfect for all of us! Landan: If you don’t mind Joe, I can handle the rest of the drive since I was there with him. Joe: Shoot, I don’t mind at all young fella. I need to get some damn sleep anyways, anyways thank you! Later on that day… Lionell beguns writing in his journal, he has been keeping with him since the whole thing ruckus had started, It’s already been at least three hours! Everyone is awake besides Joe. No one isn’t talking really much and just watching the nature of the woods of the back roads. There was no way we be able to trave on the high way, Landan already said he had to go down there once, and it was traffic jam with cars and eaters. We already have stopped at multiple gas stations. The only way even have food is from scavenging them, other than that, dinner for tonight is most likely Doritos and whatever drinks we have. It hasn’t even been 72 hours, and I am beginning to lose all hope for a cure of this virus. Shoot, we don’t even have any radio signals; we have to listen to CDs. I’m not even sure if I’ll be able to adapt to this new environment. I haven’t seen hardly any live people driving cars. Suicide is always an option, but I’m a man of my word, I will protect my people. Lionell then set his notebook down, to look up to see a big ginormous house. Landan: Well we’re here Paxtan: Is this paradise! Lionell: For now, what about those biters? Paxtan dropped his head and stared down at his feet, and followed the others as they get off the bus. There was a large sign that read Welcome to the Mclemore Home! ''Behind the sign was a large white mansion. On the front lawn, were two long roads that lead in a strait path which eventually connected in the front of the door step. Bradley walked toward the gate, and pressed a red button that would allow him to communicate with the coach. Coach: Who’s there! You better not be one of those eaters’ things! Bradley: Calm down coach! It’s only me, Bradley and some guest, we don’ have a place to stay! Coach: Well why didn’t you just say that, I have the doors open in a few. The Gates begun to open slowly. An older man stepped out of his front door, followed by his wife, and his son. We all formed a line and got back on the bus, Joe begun moving forward slowly. He then came to a stop in front of the large house. The older men started walking towards us to greet us. He had a blue polo shirt, along with black jeans. Older men: Hello! All of you are welcome to stay as long as you want, only until all of this men eating is over. Other than that, you can call me coach. Joey then stepped to the side, and stuck his left hand out toward his wife, and his son. Joey: This is my wonderful wife Carolina, and my wonderful son Titus. He began walking toward the entrance of his home. He opened the door for his family, and looked back at the others. Joey: Well what is everyone waiting for? How about we all come inside and get to know each other. After all this is Lexington! He began walking inside his home, until he turned around one more time. Joey: Oh yeah! I forgot to say, Welcome to the Horse Capitol of the World! Last Issue: 'Issue 5 Next Issue: '''Issue 7 Category:Issues Category:Beyond The Dead Issues